Force sensors formed from a film layer structure are presently used to detect actuating forces. A problem with these sensors is that they are highly sensitive to temperature fluctuations and the ingress of moisture. An additional problem is that the film layer structure, which is embedded or clamped between two components only in some areas, can be distorted considerably. There is also the problem that the layer structure is difficult to mount in a bubble-free manner because insufficient mechanical fixation can be applied in those areas provided for force detection due to the mobility required for force detection.